


Taste of Grave

by stormykage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormykage/pseuds/stormykage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO設定，omega!McCree, alpha!Reaper,警告：有non-con 強暴情節</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Grave

****  
「你是娘娘腔還是怎樣？」  
那個經過他的男人穿著一件破襯衫，外套沾著機油的污漬。麥克雷用左手挑起帽簷，表情毫無變化，嘴裡也繼續咬著那根雪茄。剛剛發話的男人抽了抽鼻子，困惑地皺起眉頭：「媽的，你的煙聞起來像什麼見鬼糖果。只有娘娘腔才抽甜煙。」  
牛仔發出一聲嘲弄的哼聲。「想來點嗎？」  
「滾開。」那個魯莽的蠢alpha朝地上啐了一口口水，繞過他加入另外兩個beta同夥走進客棧的門。

麥克雷冷漠地望著那三人的身影，手摸向腰間的槍套。

 

****  
三個劫匪舉著手槍揮舞著。「所有人！不想受傷就給我蹲下！」  
這家店的老闆娘只是個beta，現在正白著一張臉往收銀台移動，其他顧客則抱著頭縮在桌邊，大都是畏懼他散發的侵略氣息，少部分在場的alpha則是因為槍——廢物。那個alpha鄙夷地抽走女人遞來的鈔票，將槍口抵在beta的額上, 露出一口黃牙，殘忍地笑道：「甜心，還記得妳以前是怎麼對我的？還債的時候到了——」有道陌生氣味闖進他的領域裡,伴隨一聲槍響,他轉頭,卻看到兩個同夥都倒下了。「媽的⋯」他朝門口的人影開火，但對方敏捷地閃過，接著精準地射中他的小腿跟右肩。  
那個味道變得更濃烈了，像醇厚的橡木混雜蒸餾酒類的辛辣與果香。

「待在地上別動，不然難保你們的腦袋…雖然也不值錢。」對方的靴子敲擊著木製地板，雪茄頭落在離他臉不過幾吋的位置，彈出的火星差點燙爛他的眼球，在這一刻他幾乎尖叫出聲。  
「不是糖果，更像是君度混著上好的陳年龍舌蘭。」那個牛仔沙啞地揶揄道。

 

****  
傑西・麥克雷煩躁地坐在房間的床上，左手拿著一個小型注射器將藥劑緩緩推進右臂靜脈。

制伏那三個惡棍後，就連那個beta店主都可以聞到他身上滲出的甜味。「您需不需要一些安神用的薰香？」她小心地暗示，但他禮貌地拒絕,隨即回到房間。  
麥克雷將注射完的藥瓶擺回床頭櫃的小皮箱,那裡面還有三個一模一樣的空瓶，一周前它們都是滿的。他用左手義肢關上皮箱,接著突然用力將皮箱甩向牆壁。箱口在撞擊的瞬間開啟,將玻璃碎片灑了一地。  
操,剛才真該直接射爆那三個白癡的腦袋。  
他的怒氣沒有持續太久, 現在更重要的是想下一步該怎麼走。因為長期使用抑制藥物，他的身體就算暴露在侵略性氣味下也幾乎不會產生反應，在假信息素作用下沒人會注意到他不是beta。但當連靠近一個alpha都能激活他的信息素就表示——發情期快到了。  
作為一個從未被標記的omega，一旦陷入發情期一定會像頭競標場上的牛供人品頭論足，那不是他想要的生活風格。也不會是萊耶斯希望看到的。  
麥克雷看著定位器上標示的小點。垮台許久的守望先鋒到今天依然是他的重要支柱。

*****  
這個分部實驗室已經廢棄了十幾年，設備卻依然保存得很完整。麥克雷熟練地繞過傾倒的大型器械,撬開破裂的窗戶鑽到下個區塊。如果幸運的話，他不用應付其他入侵者就能取得目標。但事與願違，沒多久一股似有若無的氣息傳了過來,像砲火肆虐的沙場，混雜苦味的橙香。  
麥克雷愣了一下，他認得這個氣味。  
不可能。  
他用了一秒嘲笑自己的期待與逐漸濕潤的下身,咬著牙抽出口袋裡最後一管抑制劑打入右臂，一邊計算那個alpha氣味散發範圍。  
很久沒這麼狼狽了。

****  
「我會被踢出守望先鋒嗎？」  
麥克雷的眼裡還帶著水氣,雖然抑制劑已經起了作用，但初次潮熱依然讓年輕的omega筋疲力盡。他躺在醫務室的床上望著自己的上級,語調徬徨。  
「守望先鋒不需要軟弱的士兵。」萊耶斯挖苦道:「把你放走的風險太大，所以最可能的結果是讓你去omega專用的監獄…聽說那裡很盛行用屁股跟獄卒交換奢侈品。」  
麥克雷沒像以往那樣回嘴,這反倒讓萊耶斯不自在了。他笨拙地用手理了理對方因為汗濕而散亂的瀏海,低聲說:「傑西,聽著,不管他們對你下什麼處分,我都不會核可。」

雖然也服用了抑制劑,但萊耶斯的氣味還是稍微變濃了。那股混著煙硝跟苦橙花的氣味在房間內流竄。之前麥克雷總嘲笑萊耶斯聞起來像個從戰場歸來還要噴古龍水的大兵,但現在這味道反而讓他很有安全感。蠻橫與優雅,一個人怎麼能同時擁有這麼矛盾的味道? 傑西偷偷把身體挪往對方,祈禱這段時光可以永遠延續。他的導師毫不溫柔地揉了揉他的頭，明顯因為他的沈默而不安：「我怎麼不知道抑制劑還附帶讓你閉嘴的功能？」話語內容依然苛薄，卻全無平常的惡意。  
萊耶斯不知道的是,讓他緘默的並不是因為恐懼可能的退隊處分，而是因為當他看著對方放在自己額上的手，滿腦想的都是如何讓那人的手指貫穿自己。

****  
信息素研究部門沒有剩餘的抑制劑,卻充滿另一個入侵者的味道。alpha總是如此,四處留下氣味宣告地盤,一旦別人,特別是omega碰觸到領域界線就會瘋狂的衝上來。  
麥克雷脫下浸滿汗的斗蓬,將它扔到一張氣味特別濃的桌子後方,退到遠處一排鐵櫃後方 ,點起一支雪茄。  
嚐嚐這個,Motherfucker。  
那個alpha上鉤了,從外面的走廊折返回來,身上的味道卻變了——刺鼻腥甜，帶著腐木跟屍塊的臭味。這理應讓他做嘔,但他的身體卻因此興奮了，熱度沿著他的腿跟向外焚燒，麥克雷暗自咒罵,必須在分秒之間決勝負。  
那身影走向斗蓬藏匿點。黑色兜帽, 蒼白的骷髏面具,雙手舉著威脅性十足的霰彈槍。  
麥克雷舉起維和者。  
正中後腦,但隨著槍響噴濺出的沒有腦漿,而是黑色的煙霧。麥克雷瞪大眼,接著射出一整輪子彈,但它們全都穿過死神黑霧般的身軀。那個傭兵轉身回擊, 麥克雷試圖躲開,但潮熱降低了他的行動力。子彈擦過他的帽簷，將他的帽子掃落在地，對方射偏了,故意的。  
「你是個omega。」死神收起槍，傲慢地望著他。  
麥克雷輕蔑地笑出聲：「你是個alpha，卻不敢用實體面對我。」

死神赤紅的雙眼直盯著他,下一刻化回實體，甚至丟開他的雙槍。麥克雷甩出一顆閃光彈。但那個alpha的速度快的驚人，衝上前以肘撃打掉他的槍，隨後將他踹倒壓制在地。「就算我化成實體你也贏不了。你會的一切都是我教的。」那張骷髏面具緊貼麥克雷的臉，鼻息吹在他的臉上，苦橙花跟煙硝味。那股味道啃咬著他的胸腔,讓他全身劇痛得無法動彈。  
「不可能…你已經死了…」他沒辦法抑制聲音的顫抖。  
「死或是活，對你有差別嗎？你在更早之前就已經背叛我了。」

他應該強悍。他的童年、死局幫與暗影守望的訓練都一再提醒他這件事。  
一個強悍的牛仔不該在別人的墳前哭的像個喪偶的omega。  
麥克雷的意識被拖入黑色的火焰裡。

****  
萊耶斯知道自己失控了，但他並不打算修正。就當是對那叛徒的懲罰。  
瑞士基地的那場爆炸讓他成為一個活死人，身上的氣味浮動混亂，他的信息素很少因為其他人產生波動。但現在麥克雷該死的好聞,濃郁的酒香纏繞著他的神經，喚醒他本已僵死的情欲。  
那是他的叛徒。  
他壓著omega的後腦勺防止對方爬起身，雖然這個動作很多餘，因為對方從倒下那刻起就完全失去反抗能力，濕軟的穴口隨著他粗暴的深入自動敞開。  
麥克雷真以為可以騙過他？研究部門中那股突入的omega氣味太過明顯，他訓練過的人不可能犯下這種錯誤。但萊耶斯還是故意走進去，像老練的獵人玩弄他的獵物。

一股不同於他的腐木味傳了過來，萊耶斯抬起臉，看到安娜・艾瑪莉翹著腿坐在一張辦公桌上觀看他們交合，黑髮傾瀉在腦後。  
「加布里爾，你在他性別分化後變了真多…額外的體能訓練?對其他alpha隊員的秘密訓話?」埃及狙擊手露出同情的笑容：「像護著幼崽的母獅，竭盡所能在一群公獅中避免傑西被撕成碎片。」  
加布里爾對她投以一個血紅的眼神。那個狙擊手放下瞄準麥克雷的槍，聳了聳肩，繼續坐在原處觀看。  
安娜錯了。他不具備母性,更不是守護天使，因為那兩者都不會欲求將自己的孩子吞吃入腹。

「加比…」褐髮男人艱難地喘息著，手指搔刮著地板，不知道是真的認出他，還是只是高潮中的囈語。他們全身滾燙， 汗水隨著肢體動作滴落至地。死神鬆開剛才咬住對方後頸的牙，幾縷黑煙從他的嘴角冒出，飄散在空中。麥克雷的體溫依然很高，像座旺盛的篝火。如果他沒記錯的話，這小子從未被標記過。  
直到整場性事結束他才撿起剛剛扔到一邊的面具。

「好一場秀。」黑百合面無表情地從辦公桌上跳下來，她身上的腐木味淡了下來。「這跟計畫不一樣。久違的重逢讓你失去理智了?」  
死神沒有回話,只是小心地用麥克雷的斗篷將人裹起來扛到肩上。男人還在發燒，那股泛甜的龍舌蘭酒味已經淡去許多，染上粗糙的火藥味與些微苦橙花香。  
他憎恨守望先鋒很多部分,但傑西並不是其中之一。

「死神？」黑百合站在門口等他移動。  
「我要離開黑爪。」  
「隨你便。」黑髮女人聳了聳肩，比著麥克雷：「但黑爪需要他。」  
「試著阻止我，omega。」死神惡聲說。  
「我是個改造過的omega，你的小技倆對我沒用。」黑百合抿了一下唇，譏笑道：「是什麼使你改變主意不讓那小子接受改造手術？黑爪會幫他度過喪偶期,永遠不用煩惱發情期⋯可惜，本來可以隨便找個alpha替死鬼給他標記，現在除非你死，不然手術也完成不了。」  
「世界不需要再多一個聞起來像屍塊的omega。」  
「捨不得這瓶香甜酒？你覺得他會感謝你標記他?」  
「妳管太多了。」死神抽出槍，但黑百合敏捷地用一個側空翻躍到他的背後，悄聲道：「我會說你跟麥克雷失蹤了，他們會用盡各種手段來追捕你。」  
「⋯謝謝。」  
對一個組隊時間不算長的搭擋而言，她真是仁至義盡。

 

****  
朦朧中有人正用濕布擦拭他滾燙的額頭。  
鬼打牆,這感覺真像回到第一次發情。  
那時暗影守望正要出一個臨時任務,他一邁出房間就倒下了。其他隊員驚恐地將他送去醫務室，接著跟加布里爾去執行任務,基地裡只有安吉拉照顧他,替他注射抑制劑，陪他等長官回來。

「安吉拉?」麥克雷反射性地問。  
「這裡只有死亡天使。」一個粗啞的聲音回道。  
「閉嘴。」  
萊耶斯真的閉嘴了，還遞上一杯水。他這才注意到對方摘下了面具。灰白的臉龐邊緣甚至還有幾處龜裂，溢出幾絲黑煙。  
「等我熱潮結束一定會狠狠揍爛那張臉。」他低聲說，試圖在有限體力下表達怒氣。  
對方沒回話，只是朝他伸出一隻手。麥克雷全身緊繃起來，但萊耶斯只是把手放在他的額上。帶著苦味的清香慢慢包裹住他，像一條絨毯。他的氣味不受控的被對方引了出來，兩股氣味相互交融，充盈整間房。但即便如此他依然可以嗅到一股淡淡的屍臭。  
他的怒氣消退了，取而代之的是帶著刺痛的疑惑：「加比，你的身體為什麼會變成這樣?」  
「我也在尋找答案。」缺少面具的遮掩，麥克雷可以清楚看到對方緊蹙的眉毛。真令人懷念。

過去還在守望先鋒時，有段時間他頻繁地找不同隊員上床，但那些隊友避他像在避某種瘟疫。他不是真的想找人標記，只是想測試萊耶斯會有什麼反應。  
有時候，願望會以一種最扭曲的方式實現。

麥克雷自嘲地笑出聲：「萊耶斯先生，現在你有了一頭烙印過的牛，之後要去哪？」  
「如果你真的那麼介意的話， 我們可以找方法消除標記。」  
「像是你真的會這麼幹一樣，虛偽的老頭。」  
「不准對你的alpha這麼說話。 」  
「操。」不知怎的，他就是知道萊耶斯不會狠揍他。而事實也的確如此，他的alpha彎下身，扶著他的臉印上一個吻。

(end）


End file.
